Princesa
by Kathe-Malfoy
Summary: La historia, desde el punto de vista de Draco, cuenta su nueva vida. Pasen a leerla!


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, pertenecen a la maravillosa JK Rowling, solo los que no conozcas, son míos. No sigue el epilogo, solo unas cosas, asi que no se extrañen.  
**

Capitulo Unico

Allí, dormida en mi cama boca abajo, con su espalda desnuda, se encontraba el amor de mi vida. Muchos me preguntan ¿Cómo fue que ustedes terminaron juntos?, siempre respondía con un "no se" pero ahora que la veo ante mis ojos, me pregunto, como es que esa mujer tan perfecta, tan amable, tan cariñosa termino con un tipo como yo. Aún tengo muy presente en mi memoria ese momento, el momento en el que me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella.

_Flashback_

_Estaba realmente furioso, odiaba tenerla cerca, que respirara el mismo aire que yo, así que decidí ir a un lugar en donde, sabía que Astoria, no lo pisaría nunca. La Biblioteca._

_Como siempre, estaba en completo silencio, un par de mesas ocupadas con unos chicos de Ravenclaw, "Nerds" pensé al verlos. Me dirigí a mi mesa favorita, la que estaba más lejos y muy cerca de la Sección Prohibida, pero estaba ocupada, por una joven de cabellos alborotados que no dejaban ver su cara, "Diablos, lo que me faltaba" pensé un poco furioso._

_-"¿Qué diablos haces en mi mesa Granger?".-pregunte en un tono un poco altanero que hizo asustar a la chica_

_-"Malfoy".-exclamo.-"Eeeh, hasta donde yo sé, esta mesa no lleva tu nombre y mucho menos la compraste".-respondió haciendo que mi malgenio aumentara, si era eso posible._

_-"Todos saben que es mía. Oh bueno, tu no. Pero ya lo sabes, así que adiós sabelotodo".-respondí._

_-"oh, ¿ya te vas?".-pregunto con una mirada burlesca. Yo la mire, de forma que supiera lo realmente furiosa que estaba._

_-"Ok, está bien Malfoy, dividamos la mesa, tu coge el pedazo de haya y yo este pedazo, no podemos pasarlos de esta línea".-dijo cogiendo una cinta de tela de la maleta y haciendo la línea.-"¿Te parece?". No era una idea tan mala, pero no lo iba a admitir._

_-"Tocara".-dije sentándome.-"Pero no te me acerques"._

_Paso una hora mal contada, me encontraba extremadamente aburrido, generalmente iba a la biblioteca con Theo, ya que era el único que estudiaba, porque, seamos sinceros, Blaise es un bruto._

_Siempre hablaba un rato con Theo, pero ahora con Granger aquí en vez de él, no podía llegar y decir "Oh Granger, ¿sabías que Williams, si la chica de quinto de Ravenclaw, es muy buena en la cama?", de solo pensarlo se imaginaba la cara de la Gryffindor cuando escuchara eso, y eso, causaba risa._

_Granger volteo a verme con una mirada un poco intimidante, yo calle y seguí estudiando._

_Paso como media hora más, estaba harto!, odiaba transformaciones, pero tenía que estudiarlo, si quería ser sanador en San Mungo. Sí, yo Draco Lucius Malfoy, hijo del "gran" Lucius Malfoy y la bella Narcissa, quería ser sanador, irónico ¿no?, quería seguir con los negocios de mi padre, pero después de la guerra, después de ver a toda esa gente enferma buscando alguna cura para sus heridas, decidí ofrecerme como ayudante de Madame Pomfrey y ahí fue cuando supe lo que en realidad quería hacer, al decírselo a mis padres, bueno, aún tengo la marca del castigo de mi padre, un fuerte hechizo, no conocido por mí, que hizo que me salieran cortes y no, no es el Sectumsempra, ese se curaba con magia y del que les hablo no, tocaba manual, debo tener una o dos cicatrices en la espalda, al menos mamá lo tomo bien, tan bien que me abrazo muy fuerte y eso es raro en ella._

_Ahora si, en lo que iba, estaba tan desesperado, que decidí hablar con Granger._

_-"Granger… ¿Qué estas estudiando?".-pregunte. Granger me volteo a ver con una mirada un poco raro._

_-"Historia".-respondió secamente. Sabía que Granger iba a estudiar algo de leyes mágicas, simplemente, como lo es ella, aburrida._

_Decidí seguir con mi estudio, pero hubo algo que me llamo la atención, Granger estaba dando pequeñas convulsiones, como si… como si estuviera llorando, oh no! No soportaba ver a una chica, por más Granger que fuera*, llorar._

_-"Granger, ¿estás bien?".-pregunte acercándome a ella. Lo único que hizo fue ponerse a llorar más y más._

_Iba hacer algo de lo cual me arrepentiría de por vida, estaba seguro, la abrase, un poco frio pero creo que le gusto, porque me devolvió el abrazo y duro mucho tiempo así, empecé a sentir mi camisa mojada, raramente, no me molesto, si hubiera sido Astoria u otra chica, la hubiera tirado, pero me sentía cómodo con ella y no me molestaba en absoluto._

_Después de varios minutos, no sé cuántos, ella se cayó y se fue separando poco a poco de mí, cuando lo hizo por completo, me sentí vacío.. Si, vacío._

_-"La… Lamento lo de tu camisa, mojarla".-susurro mientras escondía su cara._

_-"No te preocupes".-dije sorprendido de mis propias palabras, al parecer Granger también se había sorprendido, decidí aligerar el tema.-"¿Ya te encuentras mejor?"_

_-"Si, gracias Malfoy".-murmuro._

_-"¿Quisieras… contarme que fue lo que paso?".-pregunte._

_-"Aunque no lo creas, si Malfoy".-respondió. Wow, eso me sorprendió.-"No se si recuerdas que yo salía con Ron".-asentí.-"Terminamos, porque estaba… teniendo sexo con…".-quedo callada, como si estuviera pensando si decirme o no.-"Con Parkinson".-finalizo. Esto no me lo esperaba, ¿Pansy y la comadreja? ¿MI mejor amiga con la persona que más odio?_

_-"Irónico ¿no?, y yo que creí que se odiaban".-dijo derramando un par de lágrimas._

_-"Sabes Granger, me odiare por decir esto, pero eres bella, y sé que podrías conseguir a quien quisieras, no solo por lo físico, sino por tu inteligencia y tu forma de ser, si a la comadreja no le importó, no sabe de lo que se pierde.".-dije mirándola fijamente, ella se sonrojo y me sonrió de una forma extraordinaria._

_Salí rápido de allí, sentía que me estaba asfixiando._

_Cuando encontré a Pansy, hable con ella, todo lo que me había dicho Granger y de cómo me sentía, su respuesta me hizo tambalear un poco, pero le di la razón._

_-"Draco, te gusta Granger"._

_Fin Flashback_

Después de ese descubrimiento, me hice amigo de Hermione, si ahora es Hermione, después de salir de Hogwarts, coincidimos en unas clases de la universidad mágica de Londres* y ahí fue donde empezó nuestra relación ya como novios oficiales, cuando todos se enteraron, casi me matan, en especial Potter, afortunadamente Weasley no me pudo hacer nada, gracias a Pansy, porque bueno, en ese momento eran novios ahora, esposos.

Y ahora la veía aquí, junto a mí, me imaginaba la cara de Pansy si me viera, si viera mi cara de… enamorado. Si, estaba enamorado de Hermione Granger, mi esposa, la madre de mi futuro hijo, porque ayer, me dio la mejor noticia del mundo. Voy hacer padre.

_Flashback_

_-"Hola Amor".-salude a Hermione con una sonrisa. _

_-"Hola".-me saludo nerviosamente, pero dándome un beso, amaba sus besos.-"Vamos a cenar".-dijo con una sonrisa, esta chica sí que tiene cambios de humor raros._

_Mientras cenábamos, me miraba nerviosa y después sonreía, la cena de este día, era su especialidad, y solo la hacía cuando había algo importante._

_-"Amor, tengo que decirte algo".-dijo._

_-"Claro princesa, cuéntame".-dije, mi esposa, me había vuelto un cursi, uff aún recuerdo las burlas de Blaise._

_-"Estoy embarazada".-si, lo dijo sin anestesia. _

_Un momento, ¿Embarazada?, los mareos de la mañana, el exceso de sueño, los cambios de humor… ahora lo entendía todo. Cuando volví a la realidad, Hermione ya no estaba, Salí corriendo a buscarla y la encontré en la habitación llorando, le dije que estaba muy feliz, y el resto ya es historia._

_Fin flashback._

Les contare un poco de lo que sucedió con mis amigos, Pansy como dije, se casó con la comadreja sin rencores entre Hermione y ellos, de hecho, Pansy y mi esposa son muy amigas, la comadreja es auror y mi amiga es profesora de pociones en Hogwarts. Blaise, es investigador mágico* y se casó con una chica no tan chica llamada Andrew Stevens, la conoció en un viaje a Sidney. Theo, se casó con Luna Lovegood, ¿pueden creerlo? Ahora, están viajando en búsqueda de criaturas extrañas, pero se les ve bien juntos. Lo admito. Potter, es auror y se casó con mini Weasley que es escritora del profeta y están esperando su segundo hijo, rápido ¿no? Aunque se les entiende, se casaron al termina la escuela. Y yo, soy sanador en San Mungo, especializado en pediatría, amo mi trabajo y llevo 9 meses casado con la mejor persona que ha podido existir, a parte de mi madre, que apenas supo de mi relación con la castaña, la adopto como otra hija, así que era su consentida, la de ella y la de mi padre, si, Lucius Malfoy amando a una hija de muggles y Hermione, es abogada mágica*.

Esa es otra historia, así que no lo diré ahora.

-"¿Amor? Ven y acuéstate aquí conmigo".-escuche que decía alguien en mi cama.

-"Ya voy princesa".-dije dirigiéndome hacia ella, para así, acostarme junto a ella mientras acariciaba su vientre aun plano.

-"En ocho meses tendremos nuestro bebe aquí, con nosotros".-dijo Hermione dándome un dulce beso.

-"Te amo".-susurre antes de que ella se quedara dormida.

-"Te amo más Draco".-fue lo último que dijo. Caímos en brazos de Morfeo.

_*"Por más Granger que fuera" _es como un insulto.

*La universidad, es inventada, supongo que ellos para ejercer sus carreras deben tener un titulo.

*No se si exista esa carrera, pero aquí si.

Hola a Todos, Bienvenidos a mi Fic Dramione :3 espero que les haya gusta, agreguen a favoritos y comenten! No muerdo :3

Pasen por mi pagina: KatheFelton

Y pasen por mi otro fic: historias/98609

Recuerden comentar! Beeesooos!

Kathe_Felton.


End file.
